The Ultimate Sacrifice
by Nyssa Damaskinos
Summary: This is the sequel to "The Patriot's Daughter'. Amelia is still in the hands of the redcoats. But she soon comes to realize that her father, General George Washington, has become aware of her predicament. General Cornwallis becomes aware of an impending a
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is the continuation to 'The Patriot's Daughter' that I told you guys about in the author's note at the end of my last fic!!!! I've decided to take the story some six months to a year after the events of the last chapter!!! I really love the wording in this chapter, and I hope you do too! Please let me know what you guys think! I'm hoping this half of the saga will be much better than the first, because I'm planning on making it as long as I can. It's been a work in progress for sooo many years and I hope you guys like this as much as my original!!!! Tavington, of course, will get a HUGE part in this part as well. He will be used much more here! Please R/R to let me know what you guys think!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was dead. It was as simple as that. I heard the news days after it had happened. Captain Wilkins of the Green Dragoons, the only man I had ever esteemed in my life, was gone forever. He had died in battle, as he had always wanted. A single bullet had penetrated his side, ripping through him.

"He hadn't even realized what had happened." Colonel Norrington said simply. "He fought on, tearing his way through the soldiers around him. I didn't even realize he had been shot until I saw a trickle of blood on his coat, it was barely noticeable." My eyes clouded with unshed tears, not comprehending at all what was being told to me. I stood from the table and began to pace the room back and forth, my hand reaching up to rub my temple in comfort. He was dead? I had only seen him days before! Colonel Norrington remained seated where he was, a purely sympathetic look on his sharp features.

"How long did he have?" I asked, my voice barely audible and shaking. Colonel Norrington's eyes merely glowed with unshed tears. He stood from his seat, and came to my side. He never once reached out to touch me comfortingly, for which I was grateful. He stood behind me for some moments, torn with sympathy for me. It took a few moments before he responded.

"He lived for a night and a day after he was wounded." Colonel Norrington replied. "He fell from his horse after the field had been taken. When I saw what had happened…." He continued on, his voice trailing off. "I tried to help him as best I could, Miss. I jumped from my horse to help him, but when I saw the wound…there was nothing I could do." I turned and looked at him, my eyes freely shedding tears.

"He was so nice to me." I could only utter. "His last moments?" I asked, my voice choking. Norrington noticed as my step faltered. I steadied myself on my seat.

"Miss Amelia, you are not feeling well. Should I bring you to your room?" he asked. "I'm afraid this unfortunate event has taken its toll. You need rest." Norrington replied. He remained where he was for a moment, watching after me with a stunned look on his features.

"Please, I would like to at least know that." I answered simply. "Where they at least comfortable?" He didn't answer, he merely shook his head yes.

"Good. I am glad of that. He was a good man…" I said simply. Fighting back the tears coming to my eyes. "I am going to get some rest, Colonel." Norrington nodded yes, allowing me to walk to the door unaided.

"He asked about you before he passed." Norrington said suddenly. "He had grown delirious in his last moments. He wanted to make sure you were safe." I smiled weakly in understanding. He had always been the one to watch out for me. "I just thought you would like to know that. He was a good man."

"Yes he was." I replied, my hand reaching out to touch the doorframe to keep myself steady. I smiled at the Colonel before continuing. "I'm glad you were there for his last moments. I could have no one better by his side." I answered. He smiled sadly before turning and heading towards the door opposite me. His head seemed bent in defeat.

"Colonel?" I asked suddenly. He turned at the doorway. An expectant look graced his handsome features. I smiled. "You are a good man. For such a long time, it was us three, Wilkins, you and I. You've lost a friend. I know you have. But you still have one in me, even though you are a lobster." I answered, forcing a smile. He laughed unexpectantly.

"I'm glad to hear it." He said. "Good night, Miss Amelia. I hope you will feel better in the morning. I'm sorry to have been the cause of your grief." With that reply, he turned and left the room, leaving me looking after him as he softly closed the door behind him. I remained where I was for some moments longer, my body still in shock from the news, before I turned and left the room, in total and complete desolation.


	2. The Letter

Chapter 2

Six months earlier…

"Amelia," someone called from the other side of the door. I turned suddenly, surprised at hearing my name called. Recognizing it as Captain Wilkins' voice, I smirked and called him to enter. As I heard the door open, I quickly hid a sheet of paper I had been writing on and rose to greet him.

"How are you today, Captain?" I asked sarcastically. "I trust that you fare well?"

"I am perfectly fine. You?" Wilkins' answered cooly. He remained standing, his arms hanging stiffly at his side.

"I am doing as well as I could be, considering the circumstances." I replied. He turned, shutting the door behind him. Hearing the door click, I jumped. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked, slightly alarmed.

"I have very good news for you." Wilkins said suddenly, pulling a small sheet of paper out from his coat pocket. I approached him carefully, looking at the sheet of paper with a hint of suspicion in my features. He smiled, holding it out for me to take.

"A letter." He said simply. " A letter from your father." My eyes widened in shock. I glanced down at the sheet, not understanding at all why they would allow me to receive correspondence from him. I was so surprised, that I hadn't even realized that Wilkins had continued on from there. "General Cornwallis has deemed it necessary that you respond as soon as possible." I looked up at him, somewhat surprised.

"I don't understand." I said simply. I took the letter from his hand, noticing that the seal had been broken. I looked back to him, gesturing to the letter. "It's been opened." I said simply. He smiled.

"Any correspondence entering or leaving the vicinity of this area must be opened and read beforehand, per orders of the General." Captain Wilkins said simply. "You understand, I'm sure." I smirked and turned my back to him, heading towards my bedside.

"It's been so long…" I said, my eyes slightly tearing as I recognized the handwriting of my father. I looked up to Wilkins, forcing a smile. Wilkins nodded, and simply turned away, heading towards the door. I heard it click softly behind him. I was finally alone.

I looked down at the letter, with what must have been a starved look in my eyes. The paper seemed to have been through the mud, rain, and dirt, and I noticed a small fingerprint stain in the top left-hand corner of the letter. I smiled, recognizing the large size as my father's. As I read it, my heart tore in two.

"My dearest daughter,

I don't know what to say, except that I am so very sorry for the predicament that I have placed you in. There is so much I want to tell you, so much that I wish I could do. It hurts me deeply, to the very core of my being; that you have been thrown into the center of this war. You've spent months alone, without anyone there to comfort you, and keep you safe. It hurts me most that I was not there to prevent this.

Why couldn't I have been there, at the exact moment that you were found, so that I could have kept you safe, as I had done so many times before when you were but a child. You remember that day you fell from your small horse, hard onto the ground? I was there to pick you up, to bandage your skinned knee, to heal your wounded pride. But I know, though I regret it so much now, that I couldn't be there to help you when you needed it most. Many years have passed since the day you fell from the horse, and it eases my guilty conscience to know that you have grown into a strong young woman. All I can tell you to do is to keep your chin up, and be brave.

Have faith that I am doing my very best to help you. I only hope that they will keep you safe. I must go, sweetheart, I am needed elsewhere. If you will have faith in nothing else, please at least have faith in this: that I will do all that is in my power and everything I deem necessary to set you at your freedom.

Your most affectionate father,

Gen. G. Washington"

I looked at the letter for some moments longer, my eyes not believing what I read on this simple piece of paper. How could I reply to something like this? He had admitted himself that he was as helpless as I in this situation. My father wasn't and couldn't be there to help me. I stood from my seated position on the bed, my eyes still firmly locked on the paper. It took me quite a while before I could pry my eyes away and lay it gently on the bed. I took one final look at the letter before heading towards the door and closing it gently behind me. Apparently, I was going to find myself here longer than I thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Colonel!" General Cornwallis called, as he sat leaning over many sheets of paper, his mind completely absorbed with the task at hand. Maps had been strewn carelessly about, smears of ink staining the once beautiful desk. Colonel Tavington stopped in his tracks, hearing his name called.

"Would you please come inside for a moment? I would like to speak to you in private." He said, gesturing towards the Colonel. Tavington could only sneer as he entered the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

"So what does me the great honor of your presence this evening?" Tavington said sardonically, once they were alone. He looked around the room for a moment, noticing that one other person stood in the room as well. "Oh." He said smiling. "I didn't expect to see Colonel Norrington in here as well. I suppose it has something to do with Amelia, wouldn't you say?" he said. Norrington stared angrily at Tavington, wanting so much to speak, but holding his tongue.

"I would hold your tongue if I were you." Cornwallis said, interrupting him suddenly. "I called you in here for a reason. I suppose you know why. You have heard, I'm sure?" he said quietly, looking up briefly from his papers.

"I was right." Tavington answered simply. "When isn't it about her?" he said to himself. Cornwallis glared at him angrily, stopping him suddenly. "I have heard some things. It appears we've received word from her father. How does that concern me?" Tavington asked. Cornwallis smiled and returned to perusing the maps. Norrington continued on.

"It seems that Amelia is to be brought elsewhere. We have received word that a loyalist family has agreed to take her in, as a favor to us. The General has decided that you will accompany her to that place."

"Forgive me, my lord, but I must intervene!" Tavington said suddenly. "Why must I go? I'm sure you could find fifty such people who would do as well as I." Cornwallis looked up suddenly from his work, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Colonel Norrington, would you leave us for a moment?" Cornwallis asked, his voice faltering with anger. Norrington turned his gaze from Tavington to Cornwallis, a surprised look on his face.

"Of course…" he said, walking quickly towards the door. Hearing the door quietly click as it shut, Cornwallis unleashed his full fury.

"You will not question my authority again, Colonel." Cornwallis yelled angrily, stepping around his desk to confront the frustrated Tavington. He turned away from him, walking back towards his desk.

"I am the best soldier you have, my lord." Tavington said angrily, following behind Cornwallis. "Any fool with half a mind can play guard dog to a simple girl. I belong on the field, winning battles." Cornwallis smiled as he reached over his desk, taking a pen in his hand.

"You are right, Tavington." Cornwallis replied. "You are my best soldier. But," he said, turning once again and perusing the pen in his hand. "You are also the most reckless, pigheaded, and brash man I have ever had under my command. If it were not for the formalities of war, I would have had you killed a long time ago." Tavington laughed.

"It's a pity isn't it?" he asked after a moment. Cornwallis looked up from his pen, concentrating his steady gaze on the Colonel.

"What do you mean?" Cornwallis asked. "A pity for me that you haven't died yet, of course." Tavington smirked.

"It's such a pity that she has been put in our charge. So many things could have been accomplished by now had it not been for the burden of having her in our hair."

"It is most definitely not a pity." Cornwallis replied. Tavington turned, confusion in his eyes. "We have the General in our grasp. This girl is our winning hand, Colonel. I could think of no one better to accompany her than yourself. I'm sure you understand why."

"You expect him to follow his daughter…" Tavington answered. "You think that by having my men in her presence, I will be able to stop the rebellion in it's tracks."

"You are brash and reckless. Your…innovative…approaches to conflict could be used to our advantage, for lack of a better word." Cornwallis replied. Tavington smirked, laughing quietly to himself.

"I suppose I could pry myself from the duties of war for a few days, my lord." Tavington replied. Cornwallis laughed.

"You will be out of my sight. That is all that I ask." Cornwallis answered. He waved Tavington away. "Now go. I will call on you tomorrow to explain to you in further detail."


End file.
